This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Objective: To develop tests to access autonomic dysfunction induced by systemic administration of the neurotoxin 6 hydroxydopamine. PD is associated with loss of autonomic innervation. The heart is one key organ affected. As such, PD patients present heart dysautonomia symptoms like autostatic hypotension or arrhythmias. Currently, there are not well characterized nonhuman primate models of these problems. Through an interdisciplinary team consisting of PD experts, cardiologists and imaging experts, we are developing a battery of tests to access autonomic dysfunction induced by systemic administration of the neurotoxin 6 hydroxydopamine. Preliminary results from this project suggest that intravenous administration of 6-OHDA induces neurodegeneration of catecholaminergic neurons innervating the heart and can be used to model heart autonomic dysfunction in PD. This research uses WNPRC Assay Services and CPI. A publication is in preparation.